lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Remnant13/Map Guide
Ok, I've uploaded the Hypnotic Hollow. So what do you think should I add the dots. tell me if you want changes.--Remnant13 13:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) If its ok then I can start on the entire map, but it will take sometime due to school and not having enough free time.--Remnant13 14:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :It can actually be a lot cleaner... and it's not quite what I was looking for. Have you ever done biology drawings and/or labelling key features using pointers? Kind of like this, only that the pointers are on the sides of the map and nothing below it. For the spawn data, you don't need all those descriptions. Just a table, like the one on the location page as it will deliver info faster. If it's not relevant to that area, there's no need to put it there, like the Liquid Lolly's other spawn locations. Since it's just the Hypnotic Hollow, you don't need to point out where else it spawns. Zephyr 15:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright back to editing!--Remnant13 15:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think this illustrates my point a little better. You notice how all the points are labelled like that? I was thinking along the lines of that as it's much easier to find everything that way. I think it's easier to look at it that way instead of the grid. ... Right. Forgot to sign. And since I got my scanner working the way I want it to, I think I can make those Character scans now. 300DPI should be good enough. It's the limit on the scanner too. Zephyr 15:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Will I'll have to take screenshot of them or you happened to have maps without grids.--Remnant13 15:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can take screens. I have a file at endgame with all areas unlocked, so I can grab them pretty quickly. Zephyr 15:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's good to hear meanwhile I'll upload a sample. What about this one.--Remnant13 15:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Much better. I'll upload the map scans and the map screenshots as soon as I can compile all of them. Can't have people complaining that they can't find a certain harvest point even though it's at those coordinates. Zephyr 16:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks! what about the spawn pattern table can you give me an example.--Remnant13 16:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::You know how at the end of each zone, there's the table with the spawn patterns (Local Beastiary)? Including that should be enough, like a legend to a map, although some of the tables aren't quite right. I'll have to confirm a lot of the monster spawns, though that shouldn't take too long. Not too sure if this gets my point across, but think of the elevation indicators as the monster table. Oh, and you may need to piece some of the maps together. I'm taking screens with them in pieces and as a whole. I'm not sure, even at max res, if the whole maps will be too small to work with. Zephyr 16:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't worry about the piece thing I'll handle it. Even if the map is small enlarging it wont really affect its quality since its only made of few colors and only line.--Remnant13 16:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) * Map screens: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=6R1FFO1S * Map scans: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=7HCBZAE9 They're both a little on the large side, but here they are. Zephyr 04:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Downloading it now with my slow net it runs at 50-80kbps. Damn! just drop to 5kbps guess I'll download this at midnight. --Remnant13 04:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::How about this!--Remnant13 11:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep. That's what I was thinking of. I'll be working on the spawn patterns as some do seem to be off. There are a few differences between the versions, like in the Great Sand sea (2 regulars + 1 rare or 3 regulars for the PC vs. 1 regular + 1 rare or 2 regulars on the X360), and some are incomplete, like the Fifth Path. It might take a little while, but hopefully I'll get it done within a week or so. Zephyr 15:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can do about 5-7 maps a week since I only have 1 whole day of free time.--Remnant13 16:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well that concludes the map this week. I think I'll finish all the Siebenbur Path next week. :Some of the points are off, and you're missing one from Weapon Recipe 34 point. I really do suggest that you download those maps to compare as user accounts are not exactly the most reliable. And they're the official maps, so I'd trust them. Otherwise, they're looking pretty good. Eh, proofreading can come a little later. Still need to deal with spawns. Zephyr 04:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice touch on the maps background I like that Crookfen map with the subtle screenshot of the area in the background of the map space. Are you adding that or is it coming on some sort of source material? The Berechevaltelle and Darken Forest maps don't have that same subtlety, they Berechvaltelle just looks like a texture close up, and Darken Forest the alignment looks off. All in all a nice touch, but needs some adjustments to get right. Look forward to seeing more. Koroem 23:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :It would depend on which screens he's using and where I was pointing the camera when I took the screenshot of the map. By the looks of things, he's mostly using the ones that I tried to fit the whole map into view. Since the background darkens a bit, a lot of areas would lose quite a bit of detail if the area isn't particularly bright. Zephyr 00:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok. I assumed the map outline was being overlayed onto a separate image rather then being a single screenshot straight from the game. Using Photoshop it wouldn't be hard to glamor it up like that, but it is a bunch of extra work. I suppose the same thing could be achieved in game with some planning. Though I wasn't sure if the focus was just getting relevant info or something artsy at the same time so I commented on it. Guess it just worked out well for the one map. Koroem 01:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think it will replace the map. I'm still thinking about changing the layout and background color to match the guide. The map looks childish to me.--Remnant13 02:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) OK, I've decided to just use this legend: *Red (dots and pointer) - Rare/DLC Monster *Blue (dots and pointer)- Treasure Chest/Remnant *Yellow (dots and pointer) - Exit/Transporter/Crank Lift/Elevator/Slope *White (dots and letter)- Dig Point/Dive Point/Felling Point/Excavation Point/Jump Point/Morsel It makes it look better and less childish to me. Should I change the color similar to the guide or just stick to game screens.Remnant13 11:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :The dots will show up better on the game screens since it'll be a brighter colour on a darker background. The guide uses a fairly light colour scheme, which is why everything is labelled with black dots and pointer. My vote goes to the screens. Zephyr 14:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm... I think green would be more appropriate for the treasures seeing as how the treasure Remnants themselves are green. I think a line highlighting the exits would be more appropriate, just to differentiate them from the other points. For the lifts, best to show the initial position and have an arrow pointing in the direction it will go in. And before I forget, Aveclyff's lifts' starting points change depending on whether or not you've finished The Fated One. That's definitely something worth pointing out. I'll take a look at the maps at some point and tell you where they start pre-The Fated One and during/after The Fated One. Other than those bits, should be OK. Zephyr 01:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Now that the exam is over now I can start editing does maps again. I think the Treasure Remnant should have a blue green color matching it. Aveclyff's is a tricky one since it has a lot of directions going everywhere and the Flaumello Tower would a pain.Remnant13 01:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::For Aveclyff, try putting the inner and outer sections together. It makes more sense that way. I'll see if I can figure something out for the spawn pattern table as it seems to be separated by floor. Flaumello is going to be a pain either way because of the 3 tiers not being that closely linked, unlike Aveclyff's 3 floors. I'm pretty sure that I've scanned a page showing how all the Flaumello sections are linked, through lines (teleporters) and letters (sections). I can rescan the Aveclyff maps with a few notes in English about the lifts if you need them. Zephyr 01:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took so long. The upload failed a few times. * Part 1: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?344gvchz9214z12 * Part 2: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q26fueixkrakaa9 * Part 3: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?e751wd9ad095fr4 * Part 4: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?v6om8c9ntctqhe8 * Part 5: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?1a0cn2g5af8xj6w * Part 6: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a34fgmr0go90a19 * Part 7: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9dd5od2pyinue2n No pass needed. Scanned at 300DPI, .png, so they might be a little big. They should be named correctly based on the location. Zephyr 15:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, currently downloading it almost forgot can you give me a tip on what labels are the excavation points since I can't read Japanese.--Remnant13 23:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :: The excavation points are the ones labelled 財宝#. 採掘 is Digging Point. 潜行 is Sifting Point. 伐採 is Felling Point. 跳躍 is Jump Point. I think that should be enough. Zephyr 00:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks again, I forgot about the sifting Point.--Remnant13 00:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::No problem. If there's something unclear about the scans, just let me which one is giving you trouble (page number is best). Zephyr 00:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::You forgot about the Diving Point and Morsels.--Remnant13 03:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Diving Points are labelled as Sifting Points in the guide. The difference is only noted on pg.56 where it mentions that there are Sifting Points in the water and on land. Morsels are Excavation Points and are noted as such both in-game and in the guide. You'd have to look at the Harvest Data table to see if the point hosts a Morsel. They're known as "D-ACTs" in the JP version, and should be in dark blue text in the guide. Zephyr 03:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Map Design I could have uploaded this 10 hours ago if it weren't for a whole day blackout. Here is my final design of the map if you think its ok then I can start with the other maps next week and its all according to the guide. I'll do my best to finish the Outdoor Areas next week. Any request or want changes don't hesitate to ask.--Remnant13 08:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Looks good. Except for one thing. Islero's spawn point was mixed up with one of the excavation points. It's sort of lined up with the Ophois spawn and the Triumph Belt near the Digging Point. It's a lot closer to the entrance than you think. Oh, and be careful when typing. You misspelled Ophois as "Ophols"/"OphoIs" (can't really tell with the font) in the Monster Spawn table. "Jhana Archshaman" is missing a bracket. I'll let you know if I see mistakes. Zephyr 15:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for taking so long I really have a lot of other things to do especially school work. Here are some new Maps and fixed some mistakes. one more thing could you delete my previous Maps, Thanks!--Remnant13 12:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. I'll locate all the previous maps and delete them. And don't worry about taking a long time doing them. It's not like there's a deadline for them. Better to spend time to get them right. Focus on school work first, OK?! Zephyr 15:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Map Page Design Any ideas of making the Map Page look better, changing the content design and how to remove the "Add a photo to this gallery" button.--Remnant13 14:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : should do the trick. Not too sure about the others yet. Zephyr 17:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the fix.Remnant13 00:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Some Maps need to be reedited due to text for inconsistency. some map pages in this wikia lacks consistency in the Dig chance some maps have "Charm Aura" while others have only "Charm", "Dig Count Restored" others "Dig Restored" etc. So, I'm changing it to: *Chance: Charm Aura *Chance: Provoke Aura *Chance: Terrify Aura *Chance: Angers Monsters *Chance: Digs - *Chance: Digs Restored and I hope this will be the last map update.--Remnant13 17:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :A very busy week, I'll upload the updates next week when I have time. The Southwestern Road Map need to be reedit due to margin errors. Note to self: *Don't work around midnight to minimize errors in my work.--Remnant13 16:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Haha... I work the opposite way. Productivity is best at night, likely past midnight. Can't stand being awake during the day, which leads to vampire jokes. I'll be checking for errors when you're done, just in case. Zephyr 16:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Transition to actual area pages +musings on improvement Hey love these maps just a quick suggestion why don't you get these on the actual area pages? I've always thought it a hassle to constantly refer to the dig at A5 to get this and treasure chest at F15 to get this. Having a map guide that eliminated that would be great. For example, in the event of having to put drop chances for certain harvest points you should include it on the map (e.g. in a little box) as well as the description below which is still quite useful despite the annoyance of having to look A5 and F15 and whatnot. Thoughts?--Onizuka Sensei 19:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would be better to roll out the changes after all the maps are finished. If we start adding them now, then it wouldn't be consistent for a period of time, and they need to be proofread in case there are a few spelling errors. I'm not worried about placement as I provided the scans. Still need to confirm various spawn sequences (and clean up the mess known as Aveclyff), and I'm still thinking about possibly adding BR ranges in case players want to find the best training areas. I already have all the data, but rare monsters are proving to be problematic. Zephyr 21:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Just like what Zephyr said I'll fix and improve the maps after I'm done with them.Remnant13 06:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) What!? Well this sucks the rest of the maps are missing an "s" from "Secondary or Rare Monster(s)" damn! I'll fix them after I'm completely finished with the rest of the map. LastRemnant13 06:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Well my day got worse my external 250gb hard drives enclosure is broken and I can't find a shop that has one. LastRemnant13 14:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC)